


Winter Warmth

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: Winter seems colder to Oikawa now that he's sleeping alone.





	

Oikawa couldn’t remember when winter had grown that cold. Had it been like this the past few years too? Or had he simply been more tolerant - younger, really - and never noticed? Perhaps it was the duvet. It wasn’t all that warm anymore. That was it, definitely. 

He didn’t get up at the sound of his alarm ringing, brushed over the surface of his phone with his thumb and slid it underneath his pillow. At some point, he knew he would have to get out of the not-as-cozy warmth of the duvet anymore into the even less cozy air in his room and it didn’t sound very appealing. He turned onto his side and curled up in the blanket with a sigh. Maybe he should wear long-sleeved pajamas rather than a shirt and a pair of boxers but he wasn’t as old as Iwa-chan to look like an old man already. Besides, he sort of liked the breeze. Usually. 

His phone rang again and Oikawa opted to ignore it until he realized this wasn’t his alarm sound. It was someone calling him. At 6am in the morning. Who in their right mind would do that? Not that it was an inhuman time to call someone in the first place but everyone and their mothers knew not to call him at this hour. He wasn’t a morning person no matter how much he forced himself to be. When he was outside of his house he could do that just fine but at least at home he wanted to let his grumpy morning self be who it was. 

He let it ring, once, twice and then it stopped before he moved. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief and curled up tighter, legs drawn up to his chest. And then, it rang again. Once, twice, it kept on ringing until Oikawa felt like having mercy on himself and answering the phone. 

“What?” Whoever it was on the phone didn’t deserve a nicer greeting, really. At 6am. Six in the morning. The sun hadn’t even gone up properly yet. 

“Good morning. You sound like you are asleep.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue. What a morning to be woken up by Ushijima of all people. If that didn’t ruin his morning even more than simply being woken up in the first place. “Maybe because I was until you called? Did that cross your mind?”

“Frankly, no. You used to always be awake at this time. Have you quit morning runs?” Of course. Oikawa buried his face in his pillow at the sound of Ushijima’s voice. Still as deep and full as ever, still as annoyingly factual and honest. Over the years, he’d only learnt to have a tiny little bit of sensitivity that he only used when absolutely necessary. Around Oikawa, it seemed like it wasn’t.

“I have quit morning runs in deadass darkness. Which, you know, is what it still is right now. It’s winter. It’s dark. And I am beautiful and not living on the safe countryside anymore. I’m sorry I value my own safety.”

“Ah,” and Oikawa was astounded at how genuinely Ushijima continued with, “I suppose that makes sense. Have you settled there yet? I wasn’t aware the city was dangerous in the morning.”

“Maybe not for you, Ushiwaka, maybe not for you. And yes, I have settled just fine, thank you very much for asking.” He wondered if he could bring himself to be nicer but then he remembered Ushijima and him weren’t exactly on good terms anymore again. Not as bad as it used to be in high school years but it used to be better. Much better, much different. Oikawa glanced to the empty corner of his room, vision still blurry and lids heavy from sleep. A heater wouldn’t be a bad idea. “Why do you call me so early? Done with your morning run and feeling lonely because you met no dogs on your way home?”

Uncharacteristically, Ushijima kept quiet for a moment before replying, giving Oikawa the chance to disentangle himself a little from the duvet. He thought he might have accidentally hung up in the process until Ushijima’s voice sounded. It was probably the rest sleep still weighing him down that had Oikawa hear that ever so confident voice a little sentimentally - an adjective that was farther away from Ushijima than any other. 

“I haven’t heard your voice in a while. But yes, I have finished my morning run and I have met no dogs. How did you know?”

Oikawa’s stomach flipped. He pressed his lips together before flashing a small smile for Ushijima to hear as he spoke. A heater wouldn’t do and neither would long sleeves nor another duvet. “Wild guess. We lived together for a while, you know? I’m a very empathic human being who can read people easily bla bla bla. Anyway, did I tell you I am getting a dog?”

Oikawa imagined hearing a little gasp from Ushijima. “You didn’t.”

“Well, I do.” He didn’t. But perhaps it wasn’t a bad idea. A dog was warm too. He was going on runs in the morning and in the evening anyway so it wouldn’t turn his world upside down. He’d have a fluffy companion for lonely nights and someone to cuddle. As much of an impulse reaction it had been, he did start to consider it. If only to keep his lie steady. “You can come and visit if you feel like seeing a dog. Maybe I’ll let you pet her, too.”

“Is that an invitation?” 

“Maybe it is. For dogless, cold winter days. ...Say, do you feel like winter has gotten colder this year in comparison to last one? Or do your pecs of steel protect you from extreme temperatures?” 

Again, Ushijima waited. Oikawa wasn’t sure whether Ushijima was contemplating on how to reply to the last question. He wouldn’t put it past him. “They don’t. It’s colder, I agree. Especially the mornings are.”

“Maybe you should get a dog too, then,” Oikawa said, half-heartedly until he realized that it wouldn’t be the solution to either of them when they had both been used to spending their winter mornings in bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, winter mornings. there is no punchline to this. i just felt like writing ushioi. now that i think about it, i'd love for them to cuddle in bed with a gigantinormous dog in between them. what a blessing


End file.
